


就是个PWP

by Winchester_SK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_SK/pseuds/Winchester_SK
Summary: Dean在儿童节这天被变成了男孩时代的他自己，Sam不会放过这个机会。未成年！不喜勿入！





	就是个PWP

他感到Sam握住他的下巴，缓缓插了他两下。随即顺下颌鲜明的线条上移,揉过耳根，整只手覆上后脑。Dean 一向知道他的弟弟手很大，但从未想过能大到这样的地步，将他完全包裹着掌控着。Dean如此明晰的感受到他的体型与Sam的对比，他嘴太小，裹不住那根滚烫的东西。他们做这个无数次，没有一-次像现在一样如此力不从心。Sam并不心急，变换着角度,顶在他柔软的舌尖，又一滑,顶在口腔侧面，他脸颊泛酸,并且知道那里一定被顶出一个明显的凸起。儿童节，Dean心底泛起些温柔久远的回忆。他想起如此漫长的岁月里，他的男孩柔软的半长的头发，与锐利的倔强的眼睛。他不知是否因为此时他过于年轻，只是为这些感情，便感到近乎刺痛的爱意与宠溺，他只想把一-切都给他的弟弟，他能给他最好的。他---生都在这样做。Dean伸手覆上Sam露在外面的阴茎,舌尖将头部顶出一些，绕着茎身打转,然后深深舔下去。他不知到他娘唧唧的小弟弟有什么癖好,想看他的男孩时期，但一谁让今天是儿童节呢， 他将满足他的男孩的一切愿望。

Sam无法抑制的呼吸粗重，他看到他年轻的哥哥穿着长筒袜时就已经硬的像个禽兽，更何况现在一男孩主动舔着他，

舌尖柔软的不可思议，又湿又热的在他熟悉的敏感点上来回撩拨。他那张单纯的脸上是一张如此鲜红而饱满的嘴唇,更何况他哥的技巧并没有丢失，他舔的如此下流而淫荡，顶着他那张男孩的脸和天真的眼睛。

Sam没想到他这样经不住撩拨。他一~把拉起Dean,小小的感叹了-下他们现在体型与力量的差距。他将Dean放在地堡长桌上,顺势圈住他哥纤细的脚踝,将他扯向自己，Dean 下意识的挣扎，但连腿都合不住。Sam一瞬间想起天启，想起他们还如此年轻的时候，他将他哥揍翻在Impala的前盖上，也是这样扯过他的脚腕。他透过撒旦的眼睛看着他哥染着血色的脸,悲伤的,绝望的。但此时他哥的小脚丫在他脸旁边轻轻的晃，Sam忍不住去蹭Dean瘦薄的脚掌,他的足弓是那样美妙的弓起，弧度脆弱而精致。他想起他哥成年之后足弓的轮廓依然很薄,只不过现在.他的手比男孩的脚更大。Sam将他哥双腿推高，隔着裤子顶了两下他湿软的穴口，-把拽掉他哥那条诱人犯罪的短裤。他一只手固定住他的一双脚腕，深深埋入他哥滑腻白皙的臀瓣之间。

Dean发出一声小小的呻吟,Sam握住他-边臀瓣，感受到那黏腻的触感吸住手掌。他在臀缝中摩擦着自己,他哥肉感十足的柔软臀肉夹的他眼冒金星。他又觉得不足，一把把他翻过来,将男孩柔韧而瘦的胳膊被反握在身后。他一手握住他哥的一双手腕，震撼于自己手掌和他哥手腕大小的对比，他如此轻易的就完全的掌控了他。他的哥哥在现实中是掌控者，是船长，在战争里是向导，是领袖，但性爱之中如此被动的渴望被控制。Sam的心脏为此抽痛，但他全都懂。他重新埋入他哥的大腿之间，想起数十年之前的暑假，漫长的夏日和粘稠的汗水,他一时分不清回忆与现实，于是索性放任自己抚过他哥的背与腰，- -只手掌覆住后颈黏腻的皮肤。他既想享受男孩白嫩的大腿之间震颤的紧致，射在他粉色的穴口上,看自己的东西流下来,又想直接插进去，与他一起分享他的第一次--他会好好的，慢慢的打开他，让他狠狠吸自己。

Dean柔软的喘息拉回Sam的意识，他的腰贴合在他手掌中震颤。Sam安抚的吻上他哥的蝴蝶骨,又一路啄向腰窝。他隔着他年轻的肢体，吻上他苍老破碎的灵魂。


End file.
